Karen Sasaki
Coral Red |positon= Lead Vocal Lead Dancer Main Rapper |fruit= Peach |moon= Buck Moon |animal= Wolf |debut= July 27, 2018 |debut-anime= Episode 04 |seiyū/singer= Maika Saikawa }} Karen Sasaki (佐々木可憐 Sasaki Karen) is one of the main characters in Aikatsu Dreaming!. She is a member of the group ΣOMNIA. She debuted solo on July 27, 2018. Bio Backstory Karen was previously a trainee at Falling Star Academy but didn't participate in Idoling!, she trained for a while and worked hard, when Falling Star announced its new group project for Crescent Sisters which was a far cry from Aurora. She participated in it but didn't make it. After more months of training in the academy before leaving Falling Star. For some months she didn't do anything related to idols and focused on school. Karen still wished of becoming an idol though and decided to apply for several agencies. She was noticed by Crescent Inc which then auditioned her. Arata noticed her and talked with Mitsuki wishing to transfer her to his subsidiary for his group project. Mitsuki agreed and Karen was put in Selene Company. She participated in the project for ΣOMNIA, taking the many auditions to determine her place in the group. After many auditions (or "trials") she was placed 4th and became the 4th member of the group. She debuted solo on July 27, 2018 as part of the ΣOMNIA project. Personnality Karen is carefree and easygoing, she is sporty and athletic as well, liking sports and being in several sports clubs. However her main passion was about singing and dancing and wished to become an idol since middle school. She is not the type to give up and that inspires other people and her friends to keep at what they're doing. Karen is funny and her friends can always count on her. Appearance Karen has light brown straight hair almost a reaching her back and coral red eyes. She has a lightly tanned skin. She often wears summer looking outfits, dresses with prints, skirts etc.. Her outfits are often red and white in colour. She likes to wear sandals as well. Overall she has a very feminine style. Etymology Karen (可憐 Karen) means lovely or sweet. Sasaki (佐々木 Sasaki), (佐 sa) meaning help, aid (indicated by the iteration mark 々) and (木 ki) meaning tree, wood. Discography *''Karen (2018)'' Trivia *She loves anything with meat. *Karen adopted a dog she named Nina. *She was previously a trainee at Falling Star Academy. **She was also in the project for Crescent Sisters. *She met Alice when she was still a trainee at Falling Star. *She went to South Korea once. *She is fluent in English. The members often comment that she speaks like a South American girl. *Her representative animal is the wolf but her moon being the Buck Moon, she represents a deer as well. **She is the only member that represents two animals though the other is unofficial and is rather a part of ΣOMNIA's lore. Category:Aikatsu Dreaming! Category:ΣOMNIA Category:Main Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Pop Idols Category:Selene Company Category:Weekender Girl39